


the threads that connect us

by vampiremika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Secret Santa, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremika/pseuds/vampiremika
Summary: The two boys are on their winter break. It's particularly cold outside, so both of them stay at home and try to occupy themselves. Shu submerged in sewing - a thing he'd do happily whenever inspiration filled his mind. Meanwhile Mika was taking close looks to the other's hard work and his glances were filled with utmost admiration for the other.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	the threads that connect us

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift for nat from the valkP server! i don't know if you have an ao3 account so i can't properly tag you. hope your winter/christmas break will be great and that you'll enjoy reading what i wrote!!

Shu's serene expression filled Mika with endorphins. He loved seeing his Oshi-san's face all composed like this, it calmed him down and supplied him with happiness. The dark haired boy considered it a necessity that Shu could get to rest from the usual stress he was getting, nobody could keep going without a break no matter how strong they could possibly be. Itsuki's fingers were moving along the fabric quickly but gracefully, as if they were marching with the cloth; it felt like an artistic show only for Mika to watch and he treated it as such - paying attention to the smallest detail while his eyes were shining from excitement. The boy attempted to keep distance from Shu to prevent distracting him from creating, but it couldn't be helped that the act of creating was luring him in and his face kept getting closer and closer subconsciously. "What is it, Kagehira?" a voice rang around the room that was previously filled with clattering of the sewing machine. "Well, y'see... Yer hands are movin' so nice I just can't stay away!" Mika exclaimed, visibly embarrassed. He didn't expect to be called out like this - well, he wasn't suspecting it would happen in the first place.  
"Of course," the taller male began.   
"I did not spend my whole life on learning how to understand the machines only to have the labour not bring any fruit, after all."  
"Right! Yer so talented, Oshi-san!" the other gasped in admiration, his eyes gleaming like jewels. He loved seeing Shu work and wearing his creations, that were always the perfect thing for Mika to wear. They made him happy and always reminded him of his lover.   
"It's not about talent. Even the most obtuse human would understand the principles with enough effort. You can do it too, isn't that true?" the somewhat effeminate face of Shu's brightened with a soft smile directed at Mika, to which his body responded with a quickened heartbeat and nervous laughter.   
Of course, Shu knew that his boyfriend was able to craft clothes on his own - he's received help from Mika numerous times and he also made stage outfits himself. This, however, doesn't ease his mind thinking whether or not there was a hidden message behind Shu's words... What if he'd found out that Mika was working on a present for him in secret?   
"Y-yeah, yer right, Oshi-san," the shorter male chuckled sheepishly, hoping he's not giving himself away and that there's a chance of tricking his partner in case he does know about Mika's incognito undertakings, but there was a silly minor issue.   
Mika was a horrible liar.   
As for now he just promised himself to stay silent unless it's necessary to speak.  
"That's splendid. Speaking of which, I've gotten thirsty. May you continue the work while I prepare us both an enjoyable beverage?" Shu got up from the machine and headed up to their kitchen, accompanied by Mika's vigorous nodding. He then sat himself on the still warm chair and began moving the fabric along the machine's flow. It was going smoothly and made him happy to the point he began moving his legs, which caused one of his feet to slip off from the pedal that kept the needles going. Obviously the machine stopped working and scared Mika quite a bit - he jumped up in panic and first after a few seconds passed he's come back to normality. A quick check if the fabric isn't ruined and he gets back to sewing.   
After a few minutes Shu comes back to the room with a cup of hot cocoa in one hand and tea in the other. Placing both mugs on the desk, he lands a tiny smooch on Mika's cheek, resulting in his face turning vivid red.   
"Huh? W-what's that fo', Oshi-san?" he muttered, avoiding eye contact. Of course they were being passionate like that from time to time, but it never came suddenly, especially from Shu.  
"Mayhaps it was the so called Christmas spirit?" the male smiled as he took a seat next to Mika.   
"It looks pleasant so far. Be careful though, you're running out of thread. Here's a reel for you to replace it with," he reached for a snowy blue item and put it next to the sewing machine.   
"Nnah, 's mostly yer work, but thanks," Mika smiled kind of awkwardly.   
"Ah, there is one important thing you seem to forget," Shu began, putting one of his palms on his chest. Gesticulating as usual. "It's not about one's work per se. You could create something complex and detailed, yet still not achieve beauty. It all revolves around what the atmosphere around the creator is. My works can only mesmerise people thanks to you bringing in the warmth and enthusiasm, Kagehira."  
"...I dun really get what'cha tryin' ta say, but it makes me emotional," Mika's eyes shone with happy tears as he sniffled, wanting to contain the tears in his nose. His hands moved away from the fabric, grabbed the warm sweet drink Shu prepared for him and emptied the mug almost with the same energy a hungry puppy would radiate. The purple eyed man responded to that with a warm, genuine chuckle. Barely anyone gets to hear that. Mika smiled to himself, happy he could get this close to that angel he once saw on the streets.   
"Oshi-san? Yer back... don't ya wanna continue yerself?" he pointed at the cloth pieces.   
"It's alright. I will prepare laces in the meantime," Shu said, grabbing his special kit and sipping tea.  
That way hours flew by without either of them noticing the late hours coming in.  
It was an extremely enjoyable day for these two, which they decided to finish off with a lovely note - Mika fell asleep holding tight on Shu, who was patting his head before passing out.  
Right after waking up, the older male directed himself to the kitchen to prepare a healthy breakfast for the other man (still sleeping at the time). Mika then awoke to the mildly sweet scent of crepes and followed his senses all the way to where Shu was, full of energy and happiness left from the last day.   
"Oshi-san, can we sew somethin' together again? 't was lotsa fun yesterday!"   
"The feeling is mutual, then. I will gladly accompany you," they exchanged smiles.  
"On a side note, I happened to find the coat you must've sewn on your own. It looks wonderful."


End file.
